


ESCLAVO DEL OLOR

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Armpit Kink, Camping, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Licking, M/M, Morbid, Multi, Nipple Licking, Non-Sexual Slavery, Pre-Threesome, Pseudo-Incest, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Summer Camp, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADALuego de cuatro años sin ver a sus primos lejanos, Froy regresa a la casa de campo de sus primos con la idea de  calentarse un rato, lo que no sabe él, es que quienes se van a divertir son sus primos descubriendo un sucio secreto que Froy guardaba.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/ Froy gutierrez, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, cody christian/ Dylan sprayberry, froy gutierrez/ Theo Raeken
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hace poco hice un viaje para visitar a mi familia paterna quienes viven en un país extranjero bastante distante del mío. Tenía alrededor de 4 años que no los visitaba. Fue un placer verlos de nuevo, especialmente a mis primos Liam y Theo, quienes a su vez son hijos de un tío. La última vez que los había visto se veían como niñatos pero ahora, con todo el trabajo y el gym encima, eran unos dioses. Estaban de los más preciosos y me agradó ver por casualidad una pinta anónima en una pared del malecón del pueblo donde habitan halagando la belleza de Theo. Me enteré que eran los galanes de las chicas del pueblo y no era para menos: eran musculosos, guapos y simpáticos, además, tenía un aire de arrogancia y autosuficiencia que les hacía particularmente atractivos con las jóvenes e incluso algunas mujeres maduras que querían cumplir fantasías sexuales con ellos.

Yo los veía al principio como aquellos niños con los cuales corría y jugaba, pero pronto me di cuenta que ya eran mayores: fumaban, insultaban y me contaban sus experiencias con las muchachas, mas, sin embargo, eran tan dados conmigo como siempre. Desde el primer día en el cual se sentaron uno al lado del otro, tal como lo hacían en su infancia, noté algo especial en ellos: su olor axilar. Estaban algo sudados y despedían un aroma que me parecía varonil y excitante e incluso podía ver sus sexys axilas ya que andaban sin camisa en su casa debido al intenso calor del verano. Esas escenas me encantaban y no quería separarme de ellos ni un minuto.

Después de una conversación donde abundaron las preguntas de cómo eran las chicas de mi ciudad, Liam tuvo que irse pues tenía una salida con unos amigos suyos para ir a una fiesta. Theo, se quedó conmigo y me invitó ver televisión en su cuarto mientras sus padres se fueron a hacer unas compras. Ya solos y luego de un rato, el resolvió jugar un poco en su pc mientras yo veía una buena película. Estaba sentado en una silla muy cercana a un costado de la cama exactamente a mi lado izquierdo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, ya que estaba absorto en su juego, me le acerqué por detrás y olí un poco su axila derecha, ¡qué delicia! Él no se percató de mi acción y luego lo hice por segunda vez. Mi temeridad se vio sorprendida cuando al tercer intento Theo me pilló oliendo su axila y exclamó:

─ Hey Froy! ¿Qué haces?

─ Nada, nada, sólo me estaba acomodando un poco en la cama para estirar el cuerpo.

─ No digas mentiras, te he estado observando desde la primera vez, sólo que me hice el desentendido para estar seguro ¿Te gusta cómo huelo?

─ No... Quiero decir, no me he dado cuenta de tu olor.

─ Basta, no me podrás engañar Froy, pero que extraño, estoy sudado y eso te gusta, ¿No serás alguna especie de enfermo?

─ Por Dios, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

─ Eso debes respondértelo tú mismo, eres un cerdo.

─ Me ofendes diciéndome esas cosas.

En ese momento Theo se levantó de la silla y se acostó en la cama colocando su brazo derecho debajo de su cabeza la cual se apoyaba en la almohada mientras decía:

─ Si te gusta ven a olerme

─ ¿Pero qué locuras dices?

─ Es inútil que trates de engañarme Froy, sé que te gusta, ven, huéleme.

Quedé al descubierto y tanto mi instinto como mi inclinación fetichista estaban a punto de traicionarme. Tuve que pensar rápido y medí las consecuencias de cumplir mi fantasía, después de todo el chico se había dado cuenta y yo me moría por probar sus axilas sudadas.


	2. ¿Me permitirías lamerte las axilas?

Me coloqué a su lado derecho y con cierto temor, siempre viendo a sus ojos para estudiar sus reacciones me acerqué a olerlo. A medida que su axila estaba más cerca de mi nariz su rico perfume corporal se hizo mayor. En el rostro del chico se dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo como si se sintiera poderoso y había mucho de verdad en esa reacción: siendo yo un tipo maduro me había logrado colocar bajo su voluntad con sólo mostrarme esa parte de su cuerpo. Sus axilas estaban pobladas con muchos vellos de color castaño oscuro y despedían un olor a sudor que me enloquecía. Al principio me coloqué a una distancia aproximada de 10 centímetros y solamente olí con fuerza para luego preguntarle:  
─ ¿Cuándo te bañaste?  
─ Anteayer en la tarde  
─ Es decir que tienes 48 horas sin asearte.  
─ Pensaba hacerlo en un rato, mamá me regaña para que tome una ducha, pero a mí me fastidia y ahora que sé que te gusta mi olor menos lo haré.  
─ Me encanta lo que dices Theo y espero que mantengas el secreto.  
─ Claro que sí Froy y también espero que tú no digas nada de esto, ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho mi olor corporal y me huelo cuando estoy sudado. ¿Te gustaría que le comentara a Liam?  
─ No, por favor, no lo hagas, me daría mucha vergüenza.  
─ No te preocupes, él es una tumba, sólo que él se baña más, pero quizá acceda a darte lo que te gusta.  
─ Te pido que no lo hagas ¿Me permitirías lamerte las axilas?  
─ Sí, son tuyas y tranquilo que no le diré nada.  
Dicho esto me acerqué a su axila derecha y sin pensarlo coloqué mi lengua deseosa de probar sus jugos corporales. Inmediatamente sentí su sabor salado, pero delicioso. Me sentía en el Paraíso con esto. Theo gemía pues disfrutaba de la estimulación que le proporcionaba y con su brazo izquierdo comenzó a acariciarme las nalgas, su pene comenzó a crecer y lo sentí pues mi abdomen estaba casi rozándolo. Al sentir su miembro me acerqué más para apretarlo contra mi barriga, cosa que le gustó mucho. Cuando comprobé que no quedaba una gota de sudor que extraer de su axila derecha me cambié a su otro lado y comencé de nuevo a probar ese manjar virgen. Allí estuve varios minutos en los cuales el chico se estremecía al compás de los movimientos de mi lengua. Ya su mano había desatado mi cinturón y su dedo juguetón se introducía delicioso en mi ano con movimientos circulares y de no mucha profundidad. Al cabo de rato consideré que había agotado la mina de sudor que explotaba. El muchacho se había puesto muy caliente, se bajó el interior y me señaló su pene erecto con un movimiento de sus labios.  
─ Ese también está sudado.  
─ Ya lo voy a comprobar.


	3. Una venda de color negro

Dirigí ansioso mi boca hacia su pene y pude notar que el glande estaba húmedo de líquido seminal. A pesar de lo bizarro que pudieran parecer mis gustos sexuales, él estaba tan o más excitado que yo. Engullí aquel miembro con muchas ganas y no tuve que estimularlo demasiado para que eyaculara pues al poco rato sentí un chorro pequeño y ácido de semen, signo de que no tendría más de un día de haberlo hecho con anterioridad. Imaginé inmediatamente que alguna chica habría estado con él debido a lo famoso que, junto con su hermano, era en el pueblo.  
Me fui y estuve pensando toda la noche en el encuentro con mi joven primo y, como era de esperarse, me puse a mil. Por supuesto, tuve que masturbarme para liberar la presión pues de no haberlo hecho no habría podido conciliar el sueño.  
La mañana siguiente recibí un mensaje en mi móvil, era Theo, me invitaba a ir a su casa de nuevo. Me estremecí al leer sus palabras pues él deseaba seguir con lo que habíamos comenzado ayer, eso me encantó pues no estaba seguro que lo volviésemos a hacer.  
Cuando llegué me recibió sin camisa, como era previsible y me hizo sentarme en la sala. Se ausentó rápidamente y volvió con una venda de color negro, cosa que me asombró y le pregunté;  
─ ¿Qué harás con eso?  
─ Es para ti  
─ No entiendo ¿por qué?  
─ Ya verás.  
Acto seguido me la anudó en los ojos cuidando que no quedara un resquicio donde mi curiosa mirada pudiera escrutar sus intenciones. Pocos instantes sentí un olor a sudor axilar, aunque algo más suave que el de ayer y una mata de vellos posándose en mi boca. Estábamos solos, no debía tener miedo y comencé a lamer de nuevo mi perdición, pero, era extraño, me había prometido que no se bañaría y, a juzgar por el olor y el sabor, sí lo había hecho, sin embargo, eso no detuvo mi placer, le abracé para tener mejor contacto de sus axilas con mi boca y él no se resistió a eso, ya que sus brazos también me rodearon con pasión; estábamos en el éxtasis, pues sus gemidos comenzaban casi a sincronizarse con los míos y para mejorar su posición apoyó sus rodillas en el mueble y se situó cómodamente frente a mí. De repente, sentí su voz susurrarme al oído izquierdo estas palabras:  
─ ¿Ves que te gusta igual?  
Yo me estremecí, sabía que lamía su axila derecha y que su cabeza estaba a mi lado derecho, era imposible que pudiera decirme algo al oído izquierdo desde esa posición. Confuso, detuve la acción y me quité la venda. Me quedé estupefacto al ver el rostro de Liam, frente a mí, era a él y no a Theo, a quién estaba lamiendo la axila, con razón no tenía tan fuerte aroma.  
─ Hola Liam, me da vergüenza contigo  
─ ¡Jajaja! ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?  
─ Si me gustó, sólo que no me lo esperaba.  
─ Pues conmigo no debes tener pena y también guardaré el secreto.  
─ Te lo agradeceré mucho.  
Theo había estado escuchando atentamente nuestra corta conversación y decidió intervenir expresando que sus axilas eran mejor que las de su hermano.


	4. Ven, queremos darte doble ración Froy.

Liam le contestó que él también podría tener unas buenas axilas y que le diéramos tiempo. Theo replicó con burlas pues según él no podría superarlo ya que su frecuencia de baño era más baja. En resumidas cuentas se estableció una competencia entre ambos hermanos, cosa que me agradó mucho. Dicho esto, me despedí de los chicos y me fui a descansar muy caliente, cosa que tendría que aliviar con una buena masturbación.  
Me fui al hotel al cual llegué rápidamente pues es un pueblo no muy grande y al llegar me descargué y el cansancio me hizo dormir. Dos horas después me desperté por un mensaje de texto que llegaba a mi móvil. En él Theo me invitaba de nuevo a su casa en la noche y me decía que debía entrar furtivamente para que sus padres no se enteraran. Una mezcla de emoción con temor se apoderó de mí ¿yo entrar como un ladrón cualquiera a una casa conocida? Estuve a punto de contestar que no lo haría, pero mi excitación me ganó la apuesta y decidí ir.  
Imposible dormir, sólo pensaba en lo que podría experimentar esa noche. Salí temprano a caminar para hacer tiempo a que Theo me enviara la tan esperada señal para ir y cuando menos la esperaba mi celular vibró y sonó indicando la llegada de un SMS. La emoción hacía que mi mano temblara y no daba con las teclas del menú rápidamente para ver el mensaje. Cuando al final lo pude ver estaba lo que esperaba tanto, Theo me decía que podía ir a su casa ya que sus padres estaban durmiendo.  
No es un pueblo muy grande, caminé a paso vivo para llegar lo más inmediatamente posible, sentía que todos me veían, sensación paranoica motivada al miedo que sentía al entrar sin el conocimiento mis primos, los dueños de la casa. Al estar cerca llamé por el móvil a Theo y él en voz baja me dijo que estaría en la puerta para abrirme. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de la vivienda sentía que todo el cuerpo me temblaba y miraba a ambos lados para cerciorarme que nadie me estaba viendo, menudo autoengaño pues las cortinas ventaneras ocultan muchos fisgones. La puerta se abrió como si fuera un fantasma quien la operara y detrás pude ver la inconfundible figura de Theo en medio de la penumbra de la sala. Me hizo el conocido ademán con su dedo en la boca para indicarme que no debía hacer ruido y entré mientras mi corazón parecía salirse de su sitio.  
La puerta al cerrarse creo más oscuridad, pero el brazo izquierdo de mi joven primo me asió fuertemente por la cintura para llevarme por el camino que él si conocía y evitar tropiezos delatadores. Subimos por la escalera a la segunda planta donde estaban las habitaciones de los gemelos y la habitación de Liam, contigua a la de su hermano, fue el punto de llegada. Me di cuenta que ellos estaban tan anhelantes como yo del disfrute fetichista de las axilas y su ricos olores y sabores. Se veían transpirados y era cierto: habían hecho mucho ejercicio para aumentar su sudoración al máximo, se veían cansados, pero con ganas de pasar una buena velada. Mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquilo a pesar de todo.  
─ ¿Qué tal si enteran sus padres?  
─ Tranquilo, ellos duermen como unas piedras –dijo Liam─.  
Sin darme mucho tiempo más para pensar ambos hermanos se sentaron en la cama, se pusieron uno al otro en forma contigua y levantaron sus brazos y allí estaban esos dos pares de axilas, jugosas y ocultas tras una mata de vello que aumentaba el gusto. Se unieron tanto que la axila derecha de Theo estaba muy cerca de la izquierda de Liam.  
─Ven, queremos darte doble ración Froy.


	5. Esos serán los que chuparás imbécil.

Yo ni siquiera lo pensé me arrodillé y mi lengua comenzó a chupar ambas axilas casi simultáneamente. Los chicos aceleraron sus respiraciones y tomaban mi cabeza para procurarse que les trabajase los sobacos individualmente. De improviso, Theo tomó su móvil e intentó tomar una foto, yo me detuve pues temía que ese acto saliera a luz pública y le pedí que no lo hiciera, pero ellos ya tenían todo resuelto. Sacaron una máscara de cuero negro del clóset y me la pusieron. Mi morbo aumentó considerablemente sobre todo con sus palabras y su actitud.  
─ Eres nuestro esclavo, deberás hacer lo que te digamos.  
Yo asentí más excitado que confundido pues era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras para mí, siempre las había visto en películas o relatos y nunca las asocié conmigo. Sus rostros dibujaron un aire inconfundible de dominio y yo me sentía en el Olimpo. Me ordenaron (ya no era una sugerencia) que me arrodillara y Theo se sentó en el suelo con su brazo derecho en alto y me indicó con ademanes que debía empezar mi trabajo, mientras Liam filmaba todo. Estuve así varios minutos, no sé cuántos, hasta que Liam, acostado en el suelo con su brazo izquierdo extendido decidió que ya era su turno. Cuando me acomodé a su lado (no sin protestas de Theo), la cámara cambió de manos. Al rato, Theo interrumpió esa escena para indicarme que debía detenerme y acostarme boca abajo en el piso. Ambos se pusieron delante de mí y colocaron sus pies muy cerca de mis narices.  
─ ¿Cuáles pies huelen más?  
Cuando intenté dirigir la mirada para estar seguro de quién me ordenaba eso, uno de los pies se posó sobre mi cabeza forzando a que bajara la mirada.  
─ No mires maricon, sólo haz lo que te ordenemos.  
Mis primos resultaron ser más listos de lo que esperaba y habían planeado todo en mi ausencia. Empecé a olfatear como un perro (lo era sin duda) sus sudados pies mientras buscaba afanosamente quién podría haber sido el que me dijo esas sensuales y dominantes palabras. Creo que fue Liam quien habló y Theo fue quien posó su pie sobre mí. Los olores se confundían, no estaba seguro cuál olía más.  
─ No tienes toda la noche putita, no nos hagas molestar y cayó ante mi mirada la punta de un látigo, cuyo mango era sostenido desde arriba por uno de ellos. El intimidante objeto hizo su efecto y de nuevo comencé a oler con mucha fuerza ambos pares de pies, era la primera vez que tenía una experiencia con un fetichismo de esa naturaleza. Decidí que los de mi derecha olían más, aunque era una sensación no muy segura. Como tenía prohibido hablar indiqué con mi mano izquierda los pies que creía. Una risa fue la respuesta.  
─ Esos serán los que chuparás imbécil.


	6. Ya nada será igual de aquí en adelante

Confundido empecé a lamer esos sudados pies, al principio con una con una sensación desagradable que gradualmente sufrió una metamorfosis hacia lo placentero. El otro par de pies se alejó de mí y me inquieté. Me sentía extraño, temeroso, pero pleno de excitación, dos chicos jóvenes me tenía sometido a sus sed de deseos fetichistas y yo sólo podía asentir y cumplir.  
Al volver mi otro primo me colocó una venda negra en las dos aberturas de la máscara. De inmediato me levantaron y me colocaron sentado en la cama, un puñado de vellos axilares se colocaron en mi boca y ya yo sabía lo que debía hacer. Al poco rato esa axila cambió por otra que estuvo un tiempo más o menos igual a la primera en contacto con mi paladar.  
─ ¿Cuál huele más?  
─ La primera –dije sin dudar.  
Todo quedó callado hasta que sentí una lluvia caer sobre mi cabeza, era semen y a los pocos minutos otra lluvia de la misma naturaleza. Ambos chicos se masturbaban sin yo saberlo.  
En ese momento me retiraron la venda y me sacaron de dudas. La axila más olorosa resultó ser la de Theo y los pies aromáticos fueron los de Liam. Los hermanos quedaban empatados en su competencia.  
─ Todo quedó filmado y sin que te cause preocupación─ explicó Theo.  
─ Gracias muchachos, nunca la había pasado tan bien.  
─ Nosotros tampoco– expresó Liam.  
─ Digo lo mismo– dijo Theo.  
La nota discordante la puse yo al decirles que me quedaban pocos días de vacaciones y que debía retirarme. Ellos no se amilanaron por eso.  
─ El verano que viene iremos a visitarte –enunció Theo.  
─ Claro y ya eres nuestro esclavo, tenemos pensado muchas cosas para ti.  
Me explicaron que no habían querido hacer mucho ruido, pero querían más acción conmigo. Yo acepté sin dudar esa propuesta.  
Me retiré para que todos pudiéramos dormir. Los chicos se asomaron a la puerta para cerciorarse que sus padres no estaban despiertos. El camino de salida fue un poco más tranquilo para mí, pero no tuve completo sosiego hasta salir y doblar la esquina. Por el camino de regreso al hotel me regodeaba con escenas pasadas y futuras con mi primitos y al llegar debí descargarme de nuevo con una paja. Una y otra vez llegaban mensajes a mi móvil de los chicos, imagino que uno no sabía que el otro estaba haciendo lo mismo.  
En los días siguientes tuvimos otros encuentros axilares y al llegar el fin de mi estancia allá la tristeza que me invadió no era normal. Theo me calmó ratificando la promesa de ellos de ir a visitarme y su última expresión antes de tomar el tren al aeropuerto me dejó esperanzado.  
─ Ya nada será igual de aquí en adelante

FIN


End file.
